exo_squadfandomcom-20200214-history
Neosapien
, a prominent Neosapien]] The Neosapiens (Lat. "new sentient species"), also shortened to "Neos" or, derogatory, "Sapes", are a race of genetically engineered sentient s in Exosquad. Background Neosapiens visually resemble seven to nine feet tall Terrans with pale blue skin. They have four fingers, including two opposing thumbs, on each hand, and four toes on each foot. Completely hairless, they also have a brightly colored tattoo, a so-called brood mark, on their foreheads, which denotes what brood they were created in. The brood mark is unique for every Neosapien and helps to distinguish them from each other, since their visual appearance doesn't vary as much as humans generally do. Although there are Neosapiens of both genders, they are reproduced only by batched cloning in a brood chamber. They are incapable of , and are in fact bred to be sterile by the Terrans in an unsuccessful attempt to control them. Neosapiens are physically far superior to Terrans. They can breathe in far thinner atmospheres, with a much higher and es content (which again makes sense for a race designed to work on Mars). They have greater strength, speed, stamina, hearing, and vision, though the latter also makes them more vulnerable to s. In addition, they require very little food, have no need to sleep, and have a much greater than Terrans. Indeed, Neosapiens have been genetically optimized in virtually every bodily attribute. Neosapiens' enhanced mental abilities manifest themselves in a greater predisposition to logical conclusions and an . On the other hand, they are burdened by a lack of creativity and imagination, which makes them vulnerable to irrational or illogical military tactics and much less flexible than Terrans once they make a decision. The Neosapiens are immune to Mind Scanners, but s are able to recognize their scent from afar and generally behave aggressively towards them. History The Neosapiens were created by the Terrans sometime in 2040 to serve as laborers on Mars, as a part of their terraforming efforts there and on Venus. This also explains their appearance: the blue skin would make them easily visible on Mars and their well-muscled physique would make them very strong workers. Nearly all of the Neosapiens were slaves in the Martian mines before the First Neosapien Revolt of 2069. Although they were granted increased rights following the revolts (including control of Mars), most Neosapiens still lived in virtual slavery. The original revolt was put down swiftly (and brutally) by Terran forces utilizing the first generation of E-frame technology. Following the rebellion, the Neosapiens were still forbidden from owning personal weapons, and could not hold high-profile positions in the military or civilian infrastructure as it is pointed out Neosapiens were forbidden from commanding ships. Notable examples of free Neosapiens were Marsala, the only Neosapien member of the Able Squad, and Phaeton, the Governor of Mars, as well as Phaeton's generals, Typhonus, Shiva, and Draconis. It was not until the Neosapien War that many of them gained their freedom and joined the Neosapien Commonwealth. Broods Later, during the Neosapien War, the Neosapien scientists under Praetorius' direction expanded their genome to create different sub-races: the Neo Megas, who were intellectually superior even to Neosapiens; the Neo Warriors, Neosapien crossbreeds with various animals, virtually invincible in combat but lacking intelligence; and the Neo Lords, which were the "best of the best" Neosapien warriors, with wings, claws, and other deadly features inculcated to them without any intellectual disadvantages. Following the end of the war, it was decided that the best way to deal with the Neosapiens was to give them continuity and freedom, so that they would no longer be oppressed and thus would be able to live in peace with humans. To this end, a final, extra large brood of Neosapiens was created, with the sterilization treatments removed. With this action, the Neosapiens became a viable race, no longer dependent on test tube breeding for survival. It is unclear if this new brood is capable of interbreeding with older Neosapiens or if some type of treatment was given to the previous generations to allow for breeding. Whether this would have worked is unknown, as the series was canceled before much detail could be given. See also * Auto-mutation Syndrome Category:Species